Fallout Tactics special encounters
Amelia Earhart right|thumb In this encounter, you discover a long lost airplane and the remains of a pilot's skeleton, presumeably Amelia Earhart, hanging out of the cockpit. B1000 right|thumb A hostile, silver-colored brahmin with sparks flying off of it. If you kill it, you will get an UZI. This is a reference to the T1000 from "Terminator 2: Judgement Day". Bazaar Day right|thumb This encounter contains a number of non-player character traders who sell various items and a gag item called the 'Devilthorn jacket'. The jacket itself is unusable by the player due to stat requirements, and is a reference to the game Diablo. Brahmin Armor right|thumb A brahmin guarded by four laser turrets. By defeating the turrets and the brahmin, you will find the 'brahmin armor' which turns the wearer into a brahmin. You can get 50 or 100 microfusion cells from killed turrets, and can keep repeating (turrets have around 5 HP). Brahmin Poker right|thumb In this encounter, the Warrior will discover a group of brahmin playing poker and exchanging dialogue with one another. If the player gets too close the brahmin run from the scene: "Holy Cow! It's the feds!" implying that their poker game is illegal. The brahmin leave approximately 28,000 ring pulls on the table. Brahmin Tipping right|thumb During this encounter, the player will find several brahmin surrounded by a fence, with a sign posted nearby that says: "Do NOT tip the brahmin." By interacting with the brahmin, the player can tip them over. Brothers Grimm right|thumb This encounter contains two super mutants named Jim and Joe Grimm. Joe stands over his injured brother, Jim- who has had the misfortune to step on a landmine (if you want to heal Jim he has 60 health points). If the player helps heal Jim both Joe and Jim will later be available in the recruitment pool. Occasionally, if you heal Joe Grimm, you will not be able to leave the area. This may also be caused by re-entering the location. Canadian Invasion right|thumb In this encounter, you'll find a group of tribals protecting the American border from Canadians. The tribals turn hostile towards you and will attack you with an assortment of Small Guns and Melee Weapons. One of the tribals carries the extremely rare water gun along with several canisters of acid. Coppertops right|thumb In this encounter, several humans (called 'human batteries') are running on treadmills while a task-master gloating robot oversees the entire operation. On the far side of each pair of treadmills are lockers that you can use an electronic lockpick on and obtain 200 small energy cells, 1200 in all. This is a reference to the movie "The Matrix". CPF vs. PFC right|thumb In this encounter, you'll find two different groups of civilians, the Canadian People's Front and the People's Front of Canada, standing in a derelict complex. Both groups are arguing with one another over the future of Canada. This is a parody of Monty Python's movie "Life of Brian." If you kill a CPF or a PFC you will lose Karma. Deathclaw Liberation right|thumb In this encounter, you'll find a woman named Janet Badall standing outside of a fenced-in area full of large deathclaws, the door of which is locked. After making a short speech to the warrior about preserving these majestic beasts, she unlocks the door and runs into the cage, urging the deathclaws to "be free" right before she realizes her plan is flawed. After she is killed, the Warrior & party can either leave the map or deal with the deathclaws. Evereddy Bunnies right|thumb In this encounter, you'll find forty small, transparent mechanical bunnies roaming around a deserted plain, boasting about their Endurance. If you kill them you will lose Karma. Farmer right|thumb The Farmer carries a number of low-level items and a single round of .50 caliber DU ammunition. Four Horsemen of the Post Apocalypse right|thumb In this encounter, you'll find the four horsemen, War, Pestilence, Death, and Famine, all gathered together around a small camp in the middle of the wasteland. They are initially non-hostile and exchange dialogue with one another. Gas Station right|thumb Granma operates the Gas Station and will sell you the Elixir of Life; a drink that permanently adds 1 to your Endurance. She will also sell a number of medical supplies and food items. If you have the 1.27 version of the game nothing else will happen. Hermit Here you'll find a hermit surrounded by several friendly wolves. The hermit will trade a number of mid-level items with the Warrior. Invasion Re-creationists right|thumb Some American people take a few steps over the Canadian border, and so they claim that Canada has been overrun (but they come back after a second, being really excited). They're led by Clarisse. Komodo Man right|thumb In this encounter, you'll find Komodo Man wrestling a komodo dragon in front of a large audience. If you wait around long enough, the dragon will eventually kill Komodo Man and the crowd will disperse. L33tists right|thumb In this encounter, you'll find two civilians, Ph4tman and L33tleboy, running around a derelict building complex. They cannot be interacted with and simply move around, shouting L33T phrases at one another. You can pickpocket one of them and get an After Burner gum. Merchant right|thumb The merchant will trade a number of items with you, notably an FN FAL, Gauss pistol, and a Browning M2 and (post patch) several skill books. Mir right|thumb The fallen, Soviet orbital research station. Morte right|thumb Morte is a floating skull. He is floating around the wasteland, having landed in the Fallout world after accidentally going through a portal in a brothel window in Sigil. This is a reference to the video game Planescape: Torment. Phil, the Nuka-Cola dude right|thumb Phil has the thankless job of riding around the wasteland on his bike and refilling all of the Nuka-Cola machines that litter it. It's a tradition passed down from generation to generation. Phil is not impressed. He also carries one very special bottle of Nuka-Cola called Fusion Cola, and some Molotov cocktails. Pipboy right|thumb In this special encounter you find the famous Vault Boy, called Pipboy here, wandering around a radioactive playground. He speaks in a weird 50's style and carries an FN FAL. If you have full squad, he wanders away when you talk to him. If you have less than that, he joins you. He has a perfect 10 for his Luck stat, but he'll have 4 Luck if you have talked to him with a full squad. Pitch Black right|thumb In this encounter, your group will start off in the center of the map, completely surrounded by darkness and a few pools of radiation. There are eighteen large deathclaws that patrol this map along with a special, friendly non-player character named Riddick. If you manage to make it to exit zone while keeping Riddick alive, you'll be able to recruit him later at one of the Brotherhood of Steel bunkers. This is a reference from the movie Pitch Black. Reaver Dance right|thumb In this encounter, you'll find a group of Reavers dancing on an elevated stage in the middle of the wasteland. There is nothing of note to be found or picked up here by the Warrior, nor can the Reavers be killed. Sixth Sense right|thumb Again a brahmin farm filled with ghost-brahmins and a living one, named Cole, that says, "I see dead brahmins". Spoof of the movie "The Sixth Sense". Titanic right|thumb You found Jack Dawson. He has the "Heart of the Ocean" and an 'artistic' drawing of a girl (revealed to be a crude stick figure in your inventory). The gem will get you heaps of cash when sold. Trader right|thumb The trader carries various guns and ammunition, such as the flamer pistol, Needler pistol, FN P90c, rocket launcher, and rare 12 gauge EMP shells and assorted medical supplies. Uprising right|thumb In this encounter, you'll find two Brotherhood of Steel Paladins, Hubert and McCarthy, standing outside of a BOS bunker reminiscent of ones found in Fallout and Fallout 2. The two Paladins have apparently killed a large number of civilians who were trying to gain access to the bunker. The Warrior cannot open the door to the bunker, regardless of his or her current rank. You can pickpocket them for ammunition or kill them and get the Vindicator minigun. Category:Fallout Tactics special encounters ru:Специальные встречи Fallout Tactics uk:Спеціальні зустрічі Fallout Tactics